blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Lanoste
Lanoste was temporarily an archduke of the empire and married to Eperia Lohell Kansiol. He is also the father of Yujerian Pel Kansiol (Shicmuon). During the events of Black Haze he is the Chairman of the Magician's Association. Lanoste has long auburn hair that flows over his shoulder. His eyes are blue with the left eye being covered by his hair. In his awakend state, Lanoste's hair grew hip-length and becomes white. His eyes change into a brighter blue. Lanoste seems to have a carefree personality since he wasn't too concerned about Shicmuon "touring" Opion.Black Haze: Chapter 59 He is also shown to have a manipulative side. This was demonstrated when he was able to convince Shicmuon to go to HeliosBlack Haze: Chapter 59 for his own amusement/purpose. The Demon Door Arc Lanoste received a report about the events taking place at Ishuella. He got interested in the incident and asked his assistant to call for "that sleazy man". This man had knowledge about the happenings at Ishuella. The whistleblower has his concerns, but Lanoste convince him to hand over the information. Lanoste is convinced that something big will happen at HeliosBlack Haze: Chapter 59, so he planned to send Shicmuon thereBlack Haze: Chapter 57. Shicmuon refused and burned the school uniform, Lanoste had given him. But Lanoste had prepared 100 extra sets for Shicmuon. He also stated to dislike Shicmuon current uncontrolled behavior. After Shicmuon still refused to go to Helios, but finally Lanoste was able to convince him. He argued that the person Shic was searching for, would be there too. This turned out to be a lie, since Lanoste didn't believe the Black Magician would be at HeliosBlack Haze: Chapter 59. It turned out Lanoste was wrong. When a door started to open above Helios, the Magic Association showed up at the magic school in order to help. Lanoste also arrived at Helios, but disguised himself as an ordinary Association member, so nobody would notice him. When Blow left Helios with the demons, Shicmuon threw a fit. The other association members couldn't handle him. So Lanoste revealed himself and undone Shicmuon's awaken state. Afterwards he stated, that the Association would make a quite exit nowBlack Haze: Chapter 59. Tower Arc Lanoste and Van were talking about the Helios incident, as Ren arrived at the Association in order to suggest a deal. The Magician's Association would help Opinion to rescue Rood and Kielnode from The Tower and in return Lanoste would get princess Eperia's records. Lanoste agreed to this dealBlack Haze: Chapter 129 and developed a plan. A small group would disguise themselves in order to enter the tower and find the Black Magician. Shicmuon would borrow Prince Yumehen's identity, Ren and Eruen would play two guards. Lanoste also arranged, that Van could take the place of one of the Helios studentsBlack Haze: Chapter 131. As the plan failed the group was held prisoner in the tower and thus Lanoste head the meeting between the empire's nobles and the tower. He wasn't supposed to be a part of the meeting, thus Lanoste just bolted into the assembly. The tower didn't like that, arguing that Lanoste would not possess a title anymore. But Lanoste said, that he would take part as a representative for Yujerian Pel Kansiol. The tower still didn't want Lanoste to attend the meeting, but Duke Artian asked him to sit down. Meanwhile, other Association members handed out a paper, that shows the Association's arguments for invading the tower. Lanoste justified his actions, by using the empires laws. He argued that Opinion had become a part of the Magician's Association and thus would be under the Associations jurisdiction Black Haze: Chapter 147.In the end negotiations fell apart. So Lanoste attacked some tower members and then left the room. He meets prince Yumehen outside the assembly hall. He warned him, that from this point on the Association will attack the tower Black Haze: Chapter 159. Category:Males Category:Magicians Category:Magician's Association